


Drilling It...

by AnonymouslyDreaming



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: Apologies, Cringe, F/M, Just started typing, not sure what happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28735743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymouslyDreaming/pseuds/AnonymouslyDreaming
Summary: Heavy snow leads to a sleepover.... and something else.....
Relationships: Giovanni Pernice/Ranvir Singh
Kudos: 13





	Drilling It...

It was Week Four. Yes that week. Cha Cha week. 

They had scraped through to week five, and we both heading off ready to go their separate ways. As Ranvir headed for the exit she realised it was snowing. Snowing badly. The road was covered and she knew there was no way she was going to make it home safely. She checked her phone to see a message from her driver to say they were stuck on the motorway somewhere in a blizzard. Damn it she thought. Now what. With the Covid restrictions all the hotels were closed and literally she had nowhere she could go or stay due to the current restrictions and rules. The only place she could possibly go was to Giovanni’s, her bubble…. 

Giovanni hadn’t appeared yet, so she headed back straight to his dressing room to say what was happening. He still wasn’t fully dressed and greeted her in his joggers, and with that gorgeous floppy hair over his eyes. What was taking him so long to get ready? When she told him what was happening outdoors, she didn’t need to ask, and he insisted, with a wink, that she should come back to his for the evening, she was almost disappointed when he offered to sleep on the sofa so she could have the bed. Ranvir text the driver and her family to say what was happening. 

They managed to get a cab half way to Gio’s and walked the rest of the way through the snow, luckily Ranvir had arrived for the day in comfy boots, and with a hat and coat, Giovanni too was dressed for the weather luckily, wearing a floppy beanie on his head. It was so cold though, and Gio so naturally took Ranvir's hand to steady her over the snow and slippy footpaths. She looked up at him and they smiled at each other. Suddenly she felt flushed, despite the freezing temperatures, having made eye contact with him and his amazing eyes. “Not long now, baby” he said to her, “nearly home”. Jesus she thought, he has called me baby again. She knows he always uses those kind of words, but it still makes her feel special when he says it to her. 

Once back in his flat, they both removed their boots and coats and hats, and he flicked the kettle on and told her to put her stuff in his bedroom. All she had was a bag, which contained her dressing gown and a few toiletries for using during the show. God she thought, what is happening. She checked out his bedroom, it was neat and tidy, and the bed looked very inviting. Damn it, she thought. Snap out of it. Don’t forget you won’t have company in there…. It had been so long since she had shared a bed, and she couldn’t think of anyone else who she would rather share with tbh. 

When she reappeared Giovanni had made them each a hot chocolate and was sat over on the sofa. She headed over to sit next to him. He told her how wonderful she had been that night, how proud of her he was, and how he had loved dancing with her. She returned the compliment, and he told her she looked so beautiful tonight. “You aren’t too bad yourself” she had told him. It was taking a while to warm up, after the walk in the snow, and Gio had seen her shivering and opened his arms out for her to come closer and cuddle up. She obliged, after all, they were always hugging and stuff during the show, why should this be any different. Giovanni could feel her shaking and he held her tightly in his arms, pulling her closer. There was a silence which lasted for a while, as Ranvir rested her head and hands on his chest, and Gio nuzzled into her hair. God I could get used to this, Ranvir thought. 

After a while they started chatting again, and decided it was getting late and they should get some sleep. Gio headed off to sort out a pillow and blanket, returning in some pj bottoms and t-shirt, and that nice black cardigan… Ranvir declared that she didn’t have anything to change into, so Gio told her to help herself to something out of his wardrobe, and she settled on a white shirt, which came half way down her thighs. She reappeared from his room, to say goodnight, Gio was just staring at her, mouth half open. She took her chance and headed over for a goodnight hug, and to thank him again for letting her stay and for helping her through the last week. Jeez, was he blushing? 

Ranvir settled down into his bed, it smelt lush, just like him. She tried to get to sleep, but she was still buzzing after the show and thoughts were whizzing all round her head. She knew she was falling for Giovanni, big time, but couldn’t believe there was any way that he would feel the same. After all, he always flirted with his partners, but then again, she was sure there was more to it than that. He seemed different when he was with her, more mature, and was so kind and caring. 

Ranvir and Giovanni had both been asleep a few hours, but at 3am she woke with a start, and could hear movement coming from the lounge next door. She braved shouting out to check everything was ok. Gio said he was freezing on the sofa, and popped his head into the bedroom to speak with her.  
He settled herself at the end of the bed as they chatted. Gio couldn’t take his eyes of Ranvir, as she sat upright in his shirt, in his bed. Ranvir could feel his eyes staring at her, and suddenly realised the top buttons were open on the shirt, feeling flushed again suddenly, having realised what he was staring at. Gio declared he would head back to the sofa to try and get a few more hours sleep, Ranvir decided that didn’t want him to go though, taking her chance and telling him it would be warmer in bed than on the sofa, and after all, the bed is big enough for the both of them. 

Gio agreed, hopping into the bed next to her. Next thing you know, Ranvir couldn’t believe what she was doing, but took the opportunity to snuggle up to him, saying he would warm up quicker with her body heat, and with that Giovanni suddenly wrapped his arms around her waist, cuddling up closely as they lay face to face. Wow, they both thought. 

It was 7am when Ranvir woke, assuming Gio was still asleep. Suddenly, she gasped slightly as she felt a certain part of his anatomy pressed against her thigh. She tried to ignore, then his eyes flickered open, looking directly at Ranvir, with a beautiful smile plastered across his face. She soon felt his erection growing, pressing more firmly against her. This is she thought, now or never. Realising feelings obviously were mutual…

A smirk replaced his smile as Ranvir went for it, running her hands down his chest - down his outer thigh - before heading back up towards his ample cock. Gio grabbed Ranvir, flipping them both over, so he was on top of her, taking control. 

Ranvir found the bottom of his t-shirt, running her hands underneath, up his chest, pulling the tee up and over his head. She raised her body off the bed slightly, allowing him to do the same to her, taking pleasure in the look on his face as checked out her ample breasts.  
Ranvir saw his eyes flick briefly to her lips, instantly know his intentions. Their lips and bodies crashing together, kissing each other passionately! They break apart, and Ranvir shakes her head, letting him know that right now, all she needs is to touch his body, to remember every inch of it. And for him to do the same to her.

Ranvir knows he has understood her when his hands run up her sides and gently cup her breasts. He starts to knead them, as she arches into his touch when he begins to rub and pinch her nipples. She feels the need to moan loudly at his actions, doing just that. God help the neighbours if they can hear through the walls. 

With his attention still firmly attached to her breasts, she run her hands down his chest once more towards his bottoms, and begins tugging at them. He gets the message and stands up to pull them and his boxers off, with Ranvir taking the opportunity, shuffling around slightly, pulling off her underwear in time for him to climb back on top of her. 

Giovanni dips his head and connects his lips to Ranvir’s again. Tearing their lips apart, Giovanni breathlessly whispers “Are you sure about this?". “Fuck yes”, she screams back, "I’m sure” she breathlessly replies, before reconnecting their lips and snaking her hand down his body again, fully intent on reaching her target.

She grabs the base and slowly rubs her hand up towards the head, squeezing gently as she uses her other hand to massage his balls. Returning the favour, he finds her clit and starts to rub at it before plunging in. At this point, neither can decipher which moans and grunts belong to who, matching each other thrust for thrust, sending them both over the edge simultaneously. They take a moment to breath, and off they go again, passion taking over their bodies. With their lips still connected and showing no signs of breaking apart any time soon, he brings one hand down to grip his cock and aligns ready to enter her. In he goes, in one quick movement, as she gasps, tongues fighting for control. The increasing urge to moan gets the better of Ranvir, and he hits just the right spot every time, literally drilling it, causing an almost unbearable amount of pleasure to run through their bodies. They send each other over the edge a few thrusts later, their bodies moving simultaneously. With the last of her energy, Ranvir pull herself from under him, and flops down on the bed beside him. He wraps his arms around her, both uttering a “wow” kissing each other again as they regain their breath. 

Neither can find the words to describe the moment. To describe how special it had been, how amazing it had been. The only words Ranvir can find are "I love you.". Giovanni repeats her words, and right now, here and now, she realises that he loves her too and she is surprised to realise that it's just as much as she loves him.

And they lived happily ever after….

**Author's Note:**

> The obsession continues...  
> Should be working from home... had an extended break though and just started typing...


End file.
